Everything and more
by kateeight
Summary: One direction: A Larry's love story on tour


"Harry, come on we are going to be late!" I yelled from downstairs as I rushed to collect late minute things from around out apartment. Harry always sleeps in, normally I don't mind but today we are leaving for tour in less than 3 hours and we need to meet up with management in half an hour. Harry and I have been living together for a few months now, we moved in together sometime after we got back from our last tour. We just decided that we didn't want to live by ourselves and that if we were to live with anyone it would be each other. Seemed like the perfect fit and it is because I couldn't be happier with my room-mate except one reason I would try to talk to Harry about it but the problem is that I don't even fully understand myself so there would be no way to explain it to him. I can't even really judge when I first started to feel like this but I like I tell myself every day I have to forget because it is certainly not worth losing my best friend over.

"Harry, are you up?" I asked as I jumped up the stairs skipping a few of them so I could get to my sleeping room-mate and best friend because I know him to well.

"Uh huh" Harry mumbled as I came to his door. And as I suspected he is still in bed with the sheets pulled up over him. My phone buzzed in my back pocket for the fourth time this morning so instead of ignoring it like I have been doing, I reached for it to check who it is. I see that it is 7:50am and we are late because the interview was starting at 7:30am.

"Hey Harry, time to get up." I tried to say a little calmer because I know that works better when he is sleepy. I opened up my phone and went through my messages but as I did Harry moaned, pulled the sheet higher above his head and rolled over.

My messages were all from Liam,

7:17AM _Lou! Are you almost here?_

_7:30AM Where are you? _

_7:41AM Niall's been trying to call Harry but his phones off again._

_7:48AM Where are you? Are you on your way? We are in the meeting, you two are late._

"Shit, Harry the boys are in the meeting." I go over to the bed to try and get Harry to get out. I begin to pull the sheets back right as he moans once again. I finally pull the sheets off him and he is just lying there with his light blue boxer on and no shirt. He tries to reach one more time to find the sheets but I have pulled them to the floor.

"Lou." Harry says in a sleepy tone.

"I know you love to sleep but you can sleep on the plane because we got to get to this meeting now." I say this as Harry begins to sit up and rub his fingers through his hair. I just stand there watching Harry and waiting for him to stand up. He stands up and stretches looking right at me as I stand a few feet away from him and smiles.

"Okay I'm up, what's the time?" I almost forgot what he said and tried to snap myself out of a stupid day dream I can't seem to stop whenever I see Harry like this.

"Cool, yeah. Um almost 8 o'clock." Harry stumbles around his bedroom and ends up putting on a plain white t-shirt, black Jeans and his favourite black shoes. He plays with his hair for a few seconds then grabs his suitcases and walks towards me but stops abruptly and drops his bags and clearly is not tired any more because he is swiftly racing around his room mumbling,

"Phone. No. No. Where is my Phone? Lou have you seen my phone?" I am just staring at Harry rushing around the room moving objects and looking under his bed and on his bed. I look around and spot his phone in his open and messy closet.

"Lou!" Harry says looking at me worried. I walk over to the closet and grab his phone laughing because this is a daily occurrence. He can't seem to ever remember where he puts his phone; I always find it in the most unusual places. Once I found it in the fridge next to the milk. I have no clue why and how it was there and Harry doesn't seem to know either. Another time I found it outside on the grass near this big bush and once again we both were confused as to how on earth it got there.

"Where would you be without me?" I say as I hold his phone up in my hand.

"How did that get in there?" Harry says confused like usual when it comes to his phone placements. I laugh and hand it to him.

"Come on Harry." We both run down the stairs, Suitcases in hand, laughing as we struggle and stumble and play fight with each other. After a long struggle of who will drive somehow we get out the door and into the car. We make our way to the meeting. But I remembered I didn't answer Liam.

"Harry, can you let the boys know we are on our way."

"Sure, I'll text Liam and management."

"They aren't going to be very happy that we are half an hour late you know."

"Management or the boys?"

"Both I guess."

"They will get over it, they are all big boys. Well management aren't." Harry says and laughs. I look at him laughing and begin to smile because I love it when he laughs and smiles like this, it makes me so happy. I remember when I first saw him cry and it broke my heart because I hate seeing him cry, I hate seeing anyone cry really. But sometimes when I see him cry I wish I could just take his pain away from him. Don't worry, I know how unrealistic that is but if I could, I would in a heartbeat. I can't deal with seeing Harry or any of my band mate upset.

"Louis!"

"Ahh" I say as I swerve oncoming traffic.

"Yes I am so happy I let you drive us to our death."

"You're very funny Harold."

"Keep your eyes and mind on the road please I would like to go on tour you know." He says in his usual joking tone.

"Sorry, but you're no better Mr 2 speeding tickets in one week. How do you still have your licence?" We go on to joke argue,and in great detail, who is better at driving, cooking and other nonsense until we get to the meeting.


End file.
